


From Dusk till dawn season 1: the fanmixes

by TaleWeaver



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleWeaver/pseuds/TaleWeaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 29 of '31 nights from dusk till dawn'. Specifically, two fanmixes: one for the Gecko Bros and one for Kate & Seth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Dusk till dawn season 1: the fanmixes

Okay, as day 29 of my project 31 Nights from Dusk till Dawn, I finally finished off the two EP fanmixes I've been percolating since last... what, August? When I finally realised this show existed and how awesome it was?

I've put both of them together this time for ease of access. Tracklistings are behind the cuts

[download](https://www.mediafire.com/?0hmdm914mpgm0wp)

**_The Gecko Brothers will always ride again – Seth and Richie Gecko_ **

**No rest for the wicked – Lykke Li**  
_Seth and Richie’s childhood wasn’t so much growing up, as an endurance contest. Maybe they could have turned out to be law-abiding citizens... but thanks to their father and probably Uncle Eddie, I doubt it._  
  
There'll be no rest for the wicked  
There's no song for the choir  
There's no hope for the weary  
If you let them win without a fight

 **Dirty deeds (done dirt cheap) – AC/DC**  
_Seth and Richie are professional criminals, thank you very much!_

Pick up the phone, I'm always home  
Call me any time  
Just ring 36 24 36 – hey,  
I lead a life of crime!

Dirty deeds, done dirt cheap  
Dirty deeds, done dirt cheap  
Dirty deeds, done dirt cheap  
(Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap)  
(Dirty deeds and they’re done dirt cheap)

 **Born to raise hell - Motorhead**  
_Seth and Richie have a destiny ahead of them that they can’t even dream of._  
  
Don't you be scared, don't you be scared  
Everybody terrified, it don't seem fair  
What are you waiting for?  
What do you think you were created for?

Born to raise hell, Born to raise hell  
We know how to do it and we do it real well  
Born to raise hell, Born to raise hell  
Go on out and boogie 'cos you never can tell

 **Reason to believe - sum 41**  
_Richie and Santanico; Richie’s always been different, & she promises all the answers he dreams of_  
  
I've been waiting for something for so long  
To show me the answers that I want  
A reason to believe in that's so strong  
But I don't think that it exists  
{...}  
Everybody's got a secret, can you tell me what is mine?  
Can you tell me what you'd find, I'll tell you if you keep it  
I promise not to lie, oh

 **You know my name - Chris Cornell**  
_Fighting themselves, monsters, and each other, from dusk till dawn_

Try to hide your hand  
Forget how to feel  
Life is gone with just a spin of the wheel

Arm yourself because no-one else here will save you  
The odds will betray you  
And I will replace you  
You can't deny the prize - it may never fulfil you  
It longs to kill you  
Are you willing to die?

The coldest blood runs through my veins  
You know my name  
  
**He ain't heavy (he's my brother) - The Hollies**  
_post-season 1; Richie and Seth leave in different directions with different companions, but destiny won’t let them be apart too long_  
  
The road is long  
With many a winding turn  
That leads us to who knows where  
Who knows when  
But I'm strong  
Strong enough to carry him  
He ain't heavy, he's my brother  


**_Where shadows of sin meet holy light – Seth Gecko and Kate Fuller (season 1)_ **

 [download ](https://www.mediafire.com/?6vtt92w2om2ycxo)

I did the Seth & Kate cover in just one pic, because I want to start uploading all my fanmixes to 8tracks eventually, and they only allow one pic. Think I might edit it a little to make the songlist clearer first, though.

 

 

 **I make the good girls go bad - Cobra Starship** (Seth)  
_“Oh, I remember him; handsome devil” – Motel maid, episode 4_

I know your type  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah you're that guy  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me want to lose control  
{...}  
You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad

 **What girls are made of - garbage** _(Kate, general theme)_

Tell me, please, what little girls are made of  
Sugar and spice and all things nice  
But we can bleed for a whole week straight  
Every month, and the pain doesn't faze us

Do you really think we give a shit about what you said  
Or what you ever did?  
Do what you want, but I'm not listening  
'Cause I'm not fucking about

You think you know what I can do  
My virgin tongue, oh see how it fools you

 **The one that got away – The Civil Wars (Seth)**  
_Seth has done many bad things in his life and doesn’t regret most of them... but he will always regret what his actions have cost her._  
  
Oh, if I could go back in time  
When you only held me in my mind  
Just a longing gone without a trace  
Oh, I wish I'd never ever seen your face  
I wish you were the one  
Wish you were the one that got away

 **Devil in the wishing well - five for fighting** (Kate POV)  
_Kate sees things in Seth and Richie that most don’t. By the end of the show, she might just be proven right._  
  
I met Jane at the center of the earth  
It was dark there was dirt all around  
But I gather you can figure that  
Jane says I'm your body in the night  
And I'll lead you where you might find yourself  
Better if you follow me

So go right and you'll be left at a big hotel  
You'll meet the devil at the bottom of a wishing well  
You know you better give him something - give him something good  
Like everybody else he's misunderstood

 **Beggar's prayer - Emiliana Torrini** (end of s1)  
_“Seth? You want some company?”_  
“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”  
  
Lord, You just dropped me here by this side of this road  
Out here's too cold, and I don't want to walk it alone  
I've got a bottle of your blood inside me  
And an old beggar's prayer on the tip of my tongue

 **Falling Down - Oasis**  
_Driving away from the Twister and into the dawn of a new world_

A dying scream makes no sound  
Calling out to all that I've ever known  
Here am I, lost and found  
Calling out to all  
{...}  
The summer sun, it blows my mind  
Is falling down on all that I've ever known  
Time to kiss the world goodbye  
Falling down on all that I've ever known  
Is all that I've ever known


End file.
